


Avenging Ghosts

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's crazy and kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 13 Going On 30.
> 
> The song Demons belongs to Brian McFadden, I’m just borrowing it for this drabble.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_ Have you ever been lost in a different world?/ Where everything you knew is gone/ And you find yourself powerless/ With everything that exists/ You’re numb/ Will I ever break free?  
Demons by Brian McFadden _

^^^

“Jack, why’d you shoot at nothing?” Danielle queried.

Jack smiled. “I was helping the girl to rid herself of her demons. I knew there was no one there but she could see him and he scared her.”

“So what, you’re gonna shoot at nothing every time someone says ‘he’s over there’ or words to that effect.”

“Not always, but it helps to know that there’s one less tortured soul out there.”

Danielle raised an eyebrow. “Where did that come from?”

“Experience,” Jack sighed.

Danielle touched his arm. “Hey, I won’t ask. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

“Family stuff.”

“Okay.”


End file.
